Ascalon
Ascalon is a famous Holy Sword that was previously wielded by Saint George to kill a Dragon. It is currently in the possession of Issei Hyoudou. Summary Ascalon is the sword that Saint George used to kill a Dragon. It was previously kept by the Church along with the Durandal and the Excaliburs. In Volume 4, Issei received the sword from the leader of the Angels, the Archangel Michael, prior to the meeting of the Three Factions. Issei mainly uses the sword in situations where cutting a target is necessary, when countering sword-wielding opponents, or against Dragons and/or Dragon-related beings, storing it inside his Boosted Gear when not in use. He mostly lends it to Xenovia during fights in which Durandal is unavailable or unsuited to the situation. He once lent Ascalon to Yuuto Kiba. In the later Volumes starting on Volume 14, instead of using the actual sword Issei started to transfer the dragon-slaying ability of Ascalon to his punches and attacks. Near the end of Volume 24, Issei had received a newer version of Ascalon from the Alchemists of the Church referred to "Ascalon II" crafted after receiving the techniques from the Three Factions, but it is considered more of a dragon sword since the aura seems to suit him more, which was stored in his right gauntlet. In True Volume 03, Issei received another version of Ascalon II referred to as a prototype, which no one else could wield since Ascalon II was created for him alone and stored in his tail as the Tail Blade using it as a sneak attack. Appearance Ascalon has the appearance of a European sword with a reddish-purple grip and a golden hilt with stylized crosses at the edges of the guard. In the anime, the guard has a different appearance, and more resembles four golden dragon claws sticking upwards. The sword has the appearance of a European sword with a grey hilt, a red diamond design imprinted on it surrounded by four blue lines that curve slightly and a golden pommel in the shape of a cone-like arrow. The blade is also notched three times on both sides near the bottom and the fuller, which reaches slightly above the notches, has a gold edge in the shape of a large pearl and the rest is colored purple. Abilities Ascalon has all of the powers common to a legendary holy sword, along with dragon slayer abilities being imbued into it, letting the user harm dragons and dragon-related beings. Having been stored inside of Boosted Gear, Issei is shown to be able to imbue its power into his punches instead of using it as a normal sword due to his lack of skill in using swords compared to Kiba and Xenovia. He is able to also extend the holy aura in order to attack from a distance. Having been imbued with the dragon power of Ddraig, Ascalon received an enormous boost in power thus turning it into a more offensive weapon. Issei can also utilize his Transfer powers into Ascalon. He also later learned how to channel the dragon slayer powers of Ascalon into his Crimson Blaster As of Volume 25, Issei can also endow Ascalon with Boost and Penetrate, with the effects staying even after he launches it as a projectile against Vidar. Forms Ascalon II Ascalon II (アスカロンII, Asukaron II): This is the second version of Ascalon, which the alchemist of the Church made after receiving the techniques from the Three Factions for Issei Hyoudou, but it is considered to be more of a dragon sword rather than a holy sword due to the aura being matching that of Issei's dragon aura. Similar to the original Ascalon, it was stored in his right gauntlet. Ascalon II Prototype Ascalon II Prototype (アスカロンII プロトタイプ, Asukaron II Purototaipu): This is another prototype model for Ascalon II, but due to no one being able to wield it due to Ascalon II being meant for Issei, no one would wield it properly. Though it doesn't have the same abilities as Ascalon II, it is still strong and was stored inside of the tail of his Scale Mail used as a Tail Blade. Trivia * In episode 11 and 12 of the anime's second season, Issei showed the ability to extend the blade more than its normal length, whether this is a normal ability of the sword or ability gained with the fusion of the Boosted Gear is not clear. * The word Ascalon comes from ''Ashkelon ''which means "to weigh." References Category:Holy Sword Category:Mythological Figures Category:Weapons